chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Czech
Czech 15.8.2007 by KAMA // CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "Hlavní menu" 2 "Nastavení pro formát RAW ->" 3 "Nastavení parametrů OSD ->" 4 "Nastavení histogramu ->" 5 "Nastavení zebry ->" 6 "Nastavení skriptů ->" 7 "Nastavení zobrazení ->" 8 "Různé ->" 9 "Debugger (ladění programu) ->" 10 "Obnovit výchozí nastavení..." 11 "Uložit nastavení..." 12 "<- Zpět" 13 "RAW" 14 "Ukládat ve formátu RAW" 15 "Sloučit dlouhodob. expozici" 16 "Pouze první RAW v sérii snímků" 17 "RAW soubor v adresáři s JPEG" 18 "Prefix RAW souboru " 19 "Přípona RAW souboru" 20 "OSD" 21 "Zobrazit OSD" 22 "Zobrazit RAW/SCR/EXP stav" 23 "Zobrazit nastavení objektivu" 24 "Zoom" 25 "Zobrazit DOF kalkulátor" 26 "Zobrazit hodiny" 27 "Nastavit rozmístění prvků na OSD" 28 "Nastavení baterií ->" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Zobrazit živý histogram" 31 "Struktura histogramu" 32 "Režim histogramu" 33 "Ukázat v histogramu pře/pod EXP" 34 "Ignorovat hraniční špičky" 35 "Automatická velikost" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Vykreslovat zebru" 38 "Mód zebry" 39 "Práh podexponování" 40 "Práh přeexponování" 41 "Obnovit výchozí zobrazení" 42 "Obnovit OSD" 43 "Kreslit přes zebru" 44 "Skripty" 45 "Otevřít skript ze souboru..." 46 "Zpoždění zahájení skriptu (.1s)" 47 "Aktuální skript" 48 "Parametry skriptu" 49 "Nastavení zobrazení" 50 "Jazyk..." 51 "Kód. stránka" 52 "RBF font menu..." 53 "Barvy" 54 "OSD - text" 55 "OSD - pozadí" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram - pozadí" 58 "Histogram - okraj" 59 "Histogram - EXP značky" 60 "Zebra - podexponování" 61 "Zebra - přeexponování" 62 "Ikona baterie" 63 "Menu - text" 64 "Menu - pozadí" 65 "Prohlížeč textů - text" 66 "Prohlížeč textů - pozadí" 67 "Různé" 68 "Prohlížeč souborů" 69 "Kalendář" 70 "Prohlížeč textů ->" 71 "Hry ->" 72 "Baterka" 73 "Ukázat splash po zavedení" 74 "Používat zoom tlačítka pro MF" 75 "Tlačítko módu" 76 "Vykreslení palety" 77 "Informace o programu" 78 "Informace o paměti" 79 "Debug" 80 "Ukázat PropCases" 81 "Stránka PropCase" 82 "Ukázat ladící hodnoty" 83 "Prohlížení paměti" 84 "Výpis RAM při ALT +/- stisku" 85 "Vytvořit bootovací kartu..." 86 "Baterie" 87 "Napětí MAX" 88 "Napětí MIN" 89 "Krok po 25" 90 "Zobrazovat procenta" 91 "Zobrazovat napětí" 92 "Zobrazovat ikonu" 93 "Prohlížeč textů" 94 "Otevřít nový soubor..." 95 "Otevřít naposledy otevřený" 96 "Vybrat RBF font" 97 "Kódová stránka" 98 "Zalamovat slova" 99 "Povolit aut. posouvání" 100 "Prodleva aut. posouvání (s)" 101 "Hry" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Výchozí nastavení ***" 105 "Opravdu vrátit nastavení na výchozí hodnoty?" 106 "*** Informace o programu ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDatum: %s\nČas: %s\nPřístr: %s\nFW Ver: %s" 108 "*** Informace o paměti ***" 109 "Volná paměť: %d bytů" 110 "*** Informace ***" 111 "Prosím přepněte přístroj\ndo PLAY módu\na zkuste to znovu. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Prohlížeč souborů" 113 "Výběr souboru skriptu" 114 "Výběr textového souboru" 115 "Výběr RBF-font souboru" 116 "Výběr souboru jazyka" // for calendar 117 "Leden" 118 "Únor" 119 "Březen" 120 "Duben" 121 "Květen" 122 "Červen" 123 "Červenec" 124 "Srpen" 125 "Září" 126 "Říjen" 127 "Listopad" 128 "Prosinec" 129 " Po" 130 " Ut" 131 " St" 132 " Čt" 133 " Pá" 134 " So" 135 " Ne" 136 "Dnes:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Ano" 139 "Ne" 140 "Zrušit" // OSD layout editor 141 "Histogram" 142 "DOF kalk." 143 "RAW/SCR/EXP" 144 "Soubor hodnot" 145 "Ikona baterie" 146 "Text baterie" 147 "Hodiny" // palette 148 " Stiskni SET pro vykreslení barvy " 149 " Stiskni MENU pro ukončení " 150 "Barva" 151 "%s pro výběr barvy" // reversi 152 "*** Výsledek hry ***" 153 "Vyhrál jsi! :)" 154 "Prohrál jsi! :(" 155 "Remíza! :/" 156 "*** Chybný tah ***" 157 "Sem nelze táhnout!" 158 "Toto pole není prázdné!" 159 "Na tahu: Ty " 160 "Na tahu: Počítač" 161 " KONEC " 162 " Bílá Černá " 163 "*** O hře ***" // sokoban 164 "Obtížnost" 165 " Tahy" 166 "*** K O N E C ***" 167 "Skvěle!\n zvládl jsi to! " // console 168 "*** SPUŠTĚN ***" 169 "*** PŘERUŠEN ***" 170 "*** UKONČEN ***" // file browser 171 "*** Vymazat adresář ***" 172 "Opravdu smazat\nVŠECHNY soubory \nz vybraného adresáře?" 173 "*** Vymazat soubor ***" 174 "OPRAVDU vymazat\nvybraný soubor?" // benchmark 175 "Výkonostní testy" 176 "Výpočet..." 177 "Testování -> stiskněte set pro zahájení" 178 "Obrazovka" 179 "Zápis :" 180 "Čtení :" 181 "Paměť" 182 "Flash-karta" 183 "Zápis (RAW) :" 184 "Zápis (Mem) :" 185 "Zápis (64k) :" 186 "Čtení (64k) :" 187 "Zakázat vypnutí LCD" 188 "Vyjmout" 189 "Kopírovat" 190 "Vložit" 191 "Smazat" 192 "Inverze výběru" 193 "*** Vyjmutí souborů ***" 194 "Opravdu vyjmout\n%d vybraných souborů\nz %s/?" 195 "*** Kopírování souborů ***" 196 "Opravdu kopírovat\n%d vybraných souborů\nz %s/?" 197 "*** Mazání souborů ***" 198 "Opravdu vymazat\n%d vybraných souborů?" 199 "Moment prosím..." 200 "Zobrazovat mřížku" 201 "Otevřít mřížku ze souboru..." 202 "Mřížka" 203 "Nastavení mřížky ->" 204 "Výběr souboru s mřížkou" 205 "Aktuální mřížka" 206 "Redukce šumu" 207 "Potlačit barvy mřížky" 208 "Barva čar" 209 "Barva výplně" 210 "Vysoká úroveň komprese videa"